Die andere Welt
by YuryJulian
Summary: Mal was von meinen seit langem geplanten Stories. Verraten wird nichts, da muss jeder von selbst rein sehen. Es geht damit los, dass einer an einem Strand zu sich kommt und erst einmal damit konfrontiert wird, nichts zu wissen, wieso, weshalb und warum er
1. Default Chapter

__

Dics: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Zusatzinfo: Da ich, wie bereits einige wissen, ab März vorübergehend ohne Internet bin, wird es vielleicht zu kleinen Updatestopps kommen. Wird sich alles noch zeigen. Das nächste Kapitel hiervon kommt aber sicher noch online und die Family ist auch bald dran. Bin zwar Anfang nächster Woche ständig unterwegs, doch zum Ende sollte noch was gehen. Und ich sollte vielleicht sagen, dass Kiddo an diesem Teil der Geschichte ihren Spaß haben wird. Warum, erkläre ich ihr, wenn sie ihn gelesen hat.

****

Die andere Welt

by YuryJulian

Rauschendes Wasser, das Zwitschern von Vögeln und eine ständig heißer werdende Wärme auf seinen Rücken holte ihn langsam aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zurück. Das Licht blendete ihn so stark, dass er die Augen wieder schließen musste. Nur langsam hob er die Lieder ein zweites Mal an. Dieses Mal auf alles vorbereitet. Er ließ seinen Pupillen Zeit sich allmählich an die Helligkeit der Sonnen zu gewöhnen. Moment mal... Sonnen? Sofort war alle Müdigkeit von ihm gewichen. Er begann sich schwer aufzurichten, jedoch nur soweit um etwas mehr vom Himmel zu erblicken, als er bisher gesehen hatte. Die eine von den zwei Sonnen stand bereits hoch am Himmel, während die andere gerade erst aufgegangen war. Wie konnte das nur sein? Angestrengt durchforstete er seine Erinnerungen, konnte nur nichts finden, was ihm weiterhalf.

Seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer und schlaff an. Er hatte mehr als nur ein wenig Anstrengungen sich zu bewegen und konnte sich als erstes nur in den Sand an den unbekannten Strand aufsetzen. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Wo er auch hinsah, nirgendwo konnte er jemanden sehen, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Kein Mensch weit und breit. Nur das Meer, der Strand und eine hohe Sandbank hinter welche er nicht zu blicken in der Lage war.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er von oben bis unten durchnässt war und versuchte einen Grund dafür zu finden. Hatten sie Schiffbruch erlitten? War er während seiner Bewustlosigkeit von den Wellen so durchnässt worden? Möglich war es. Doch der Sand auf dem er saß, hatte keinerlei Anzeichen auf eine kürzlich statt gefundene Flut. Demnach konnte dies also auch nicht sein. Wieso war er also nass? War da nicht etwas von einer Explosion in seiner Erinnerung? Er wusste es nicht genau und hier weiter im Sand zu sitzen und nachzudenken, hatte auch keinen Sinn. Es würde sich schon alles zusammen fügen wenn er erst wieder ein wenig klarer im Kopf war. Vorerst einmal blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als nachzusehen, ob irgendwo an diesem Strand noch jemand sein könnte. Er konnte unmöglich allein hier sein!

Genau da hinten, dort waren doch einige Felsen! Wieso sah er eigentlich nicht an dieser Stelle mal nach? Bestimmt sah er deshalb niemanden an dem Strand, weil er ganz allein hier auf dieser Seite war und die anderen hinter diesen Felsen waren. Bestimmt hatten sie am Vorabend einen Heidenspaß bei einem Lagerfeuer gehabt und er war im trunkenen Zustand etwas abseits zu den anderen geraten. Das wird es ganz bestimmt sein. Er war müde gewesen, fühlte sich durch den Alkohol schon schummrig genug und wollte nur seine Ruhe haben. Piccolo ist durch die paar Bier zu überwütig geworden und um das Lagerfeuer herumgetanzt und Brody und Ford hatten dann versucht ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Der Captain erzählte von einigen Abenteuern auf See, die er in seiner Jugend erlebt hatte und Henderson gab ein paar Anekdoten von der Solarfarm ihres Vaters zum besten, wo die Arbeiter im Sommer häufig um ein Lagerfeuer saßen. Dagwood konnte gar nicht genug von den gerösteten Marshmallows bekommen. Wie ein kleines Kind hat er eines nach dem anderen in sich hinein geschlungen.

Je länger er sich dies ausmalte, umso wahrscheinlicher erschien es ihm. Schwermütig stapfte er durch den Sand, der sich unter seinen nackten Zehen anders anfühlte, als er Sand in Erinnerung hatte. Er kam sich auch schwerer vor. Konnte es sein, dass er vielleicht etwas zu viel gegessen hatte? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Das war völlig unmöglich. Dabei fühlt man sich doch nicht, als hätte man zwanzig Kilo zuviel auf den Rippen.

Fast hatte er die Felsenkette erreicht und mühte sich schnaufend ab über die großen Steine zu klettern. Seltsam, er war doch sonst früher nicht so leicht aus der Puste zu bringen. Diese Sache wurde ihm von Minute zu Minute unheimlicher. Das Phänomen mit den zwei Sonnen konnte er sich nach wie vor nicht erklären und da halfen alle Alkoholerklärungsversuche nicht im geringsten.

Oben auf einem der Felsen musste er einen Moment stehen bleiben und Luft holen. Es war nicht sonderlich hoch gewesen. Kaum einer der Felsen war größer als er selbst gewesen, doch die Reihe reichte bis zum Wasser hinein. Drum herum gehen war also nicht gewesen.

Erneut ließ er seinen Blick durch die Gegend kreisen. Noch immer konnte er keine Anzeichen einer Zivilisation aus machen. Befand er sich vielleicht auf einer Insel? Hatten sie sich ein einsames Fleckchen mitten im Ozean gesucht gehabt, wo sie in aller Ruhe feiern konnten? Wäre doch möglich. Bisher waren sie nie woanders gewesen.

Er sah auf die Stelle, von wo er gekommen war. Er konnte trotz seiner Erhebung nach wie vor nicht hinter die Sandbank blicken. Es beunruhigte ihn etwas, aber andererseits machte es diesen Ort wieder attraktiv. Glitzernd lag das Meer vor ihm. Sanfte Wellen bewegten sich auf den Strand zu und das Licht der Sonnen spiegelte sich in tausend kleinen Funken auf der Oberfläche. Er sah auf die andere Seite der Felsen und erblickte eine Gestalt, die wie er noch kurz zuvor im Sand lag. Eilig kletterte er hinab und rannte schweren Schrittes durch den Sand zu ihr hin.

Es war Dr. Smith, das hatte er bereits von den Felsen aus sehen können. Keine Anzeichen einer Lagerstätte oder ein paar Zelte, wie sie es auch mal mit dem Captain geplant hatten. Ein kleiner Zeltausflug auf eine einsame Insel, einfach zum entspannen für die Crew. Nichts. Jetzt wo er wieder darüber nachdachte, er hatte nirgends Fußspuren im Sand sehen können außer seinen eigenen und da wo Dr. Smith lag waren drum herum ebenfalls keine, außer welche, die aussahen, als könnten sie von Vögeln stammen. Nur diese hier hatten etwas ungewöhnliches an sich, was ihn störte, aber nicht wirklich in sein Bewusstsein vordrang.

Sobald er bei der Telepathin angekommen war, drehte er ihren Körper auf den Rücken herum. Sie war ebenfalls völlig nass und ohne Bewusstsein. "Doktor? Wendy? Wachen sie auf!"

Stöhnend rührte sie sich, als er ihr leicht gegen die Wangen tätschelte. Auch sie musste einige Augenblicke damit verbringen sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen ehe sie die Augen öffnen konnte.

Er half ihr in eine aufrechte Position. "Mir ist als hätten wir einen schweren Zusammenstoß gehabt." Sie hielt sich den Kopf. Anscheinend hatte sie noch mit ihrem Kreislauf zu kämpfen, der irgendwie nicht aufwachen wollte.

"So ähnlich ging es mir auch, aber das lässt langsam nach. Wo sind die anderen?"

Die dunkelhaarige Frau blickte ihn seltsam verwirrt an. Sie drehte den Kopf nach rechts, nach links und dann sah sie die zwei Sonnen. "Wo sind wir?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich nehme an auf einer Insel oder irgendwo, wo es wohl keine Menschen gibt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich habe so ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Haben sie den Commander oder den Captain gesehen?"

"Nein, sie sind die erste, die ich gefunden habe. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, aber ich weiß nicht genau was. Was zum Teufel haben wir nur gestern gemacht?"

"Ich weiß nicht, waren wir nicht mit mehr Leuen unterwegs? Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht richtig an etwas erinnern."

"Hey, vielleicht können sie die anderen mit ihren Kräften spüren?"

Einen Moment lang sah Wendy Smith ihn nur an, dann schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Immer mehr nahm ihr Gesicht die Züge der Verzweiflung an. "Da ist gar nichts. Ich spüre nur uns beide und sonst niemanden."

"Wirklich? Aber das kann nicht sein!"

Sie seufzte auf und öffnete die Augen. "Da ist gar nichts. Wo auch immer die anderen sind, sie sind nicht in der unmittelbaren Umgebung. Ich weiß nicht, wie es sein kann, dass ich so völlig nass bin und wie wir hierher kommen. Die Möglichkeit einer Amnesie, die zwei Personen gleichzeitig befällt ist sehr gering. Einer von uns müsste sich doch an etwas erinnern können."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. In dem Moment kam ein Schwarm ungewöhnlich krächzender Vögel angeflogen und ließ sich unweit von den beiden Menschen auf der Oberfläche des Meeres nieder, um zu fressen. Mit geweiteten Augen sahen sie zu den grünen Vögeln. Keiner von ihnen hatte jemals solche Tiere gesehen und nun ergaben die seltsamen Fußspuren im Sand einen Sinn. Wie im Zeitraffer erinnerte er sich wieder an die Geschehnisse von Hyperion und daran, wie sie die Bombe in der Station der Außerirdischen gezündet hatten, als kein Ausweg mehr für sie zu bestehen schien.

Die Erkenntnis wanderte von seinen Gedanken sofort in die der Ärztin und ihnen beiden reichte ein kurzer Blickwechsel um sich über die Situation klar zu werden. "Wie es aussieht, sind wir beide die einzig Überlebenden auf diesem Planeten.", schlußfolgerte Wendy nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

"Nein, das kann nicht sein. Haben sie das nicht mitbekommen? Captain Bridger hatte befohlen gehabt, Lucas von Bord zu schicken. Er ist mit dem Stinger vielleicht irgendwo da draußen und sucht uns!"

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm. "Das kann sein, aber ich denke wir sollten uns damit abfinden, dass wir vielleicht die einzigen Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten sind, Miquel."

Noch immer weigerte er sich diese Tatsache anzunehmen. "Nein, das kann nicht sein. Es können nicht alle tot sein!"

"Wir sollten versuchen uns ein wenig umsehen. Vielleicht gibt es hier ein paar Bewohner, die friedlich sind und uns etwas zu Essen geben können. Wenn wir hier sitzen und warten, wird sich an unserer Lage auch nur nichts ändern."

"Aber was ist, wenn noch mehr außer uns hier am Strand liegen?"

"Dann werden auch sie ins Landesinnere vordringen. Wer nicht hier gelandet ist, der kann es unmöglich geschafft haben. Sie haben die Karte gesehen. Sehr viel ist von dem Planeten nicht übrig geblieben. Ich habe niemanden spüren können und werde weiter nach einer Spur unserer Freunde tasten. Wenigstens Lucas sollte ich spüren können. Wenn er aber gerade sehr weit von unserer Position entfernt ist, kann ich ihn nicht erreichen."

"Dann geben sie sich bitte Mühe, Doc." Er richtete sich schwer auf und sah sich um. "Wo wollen sie dann hin?" Oritz hielt der Ärztin die Hand hin und half ihr somit auf die Beine.

"Wir gehen erst einmal nachsehen, was sich hinter der Sandbank dort befindet, dann können wir weiter sehen. Den Strand sollten wir immer in der Nähe behalten."

"Na gut, wie sie meinen." Gemeinsam stapften sie schwer durch den Sand und erklommen die Sandbank in der Hoffnung auf jemanden zu treffen, der ihnen helfen würde ohne zu wissen, dass Hyperion bereits weit hinter ihnen lag.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anm: Hm... irgendwie ist der Schreibstil total plump! Die Sätze wirken komisch und die Wortwahl ist absoluter Müll... So, das braucht ihr mir schon mal nicht zu sagen, das weiß ich auch so. Wieso will ich eigentlich noch Reviews, wenn ich meine Fehler bereits selber finde? Ach ja, Kiddo, dies ist ohne Lucas! **Aber**: Ich habe es sein lassen eine ganze Story ohne Lucas zu machen. Der ist im nächsten Kapitel schon dabei. Was aus den beiden in diesem wird, zeigt sich im dritten. Das zweite ist Lucas gewidmet.


	2. Part II

__

Anm: Auf die Reviews zu diesem Kapitel bin ich schon gespannt. Vielen Dank an Samusa und Kiddo, für ihre netten Kommentare. Ich sage dazu vorerst mal nichts, sonst weiß wieder jeder was los ist.

Hatte eine Menge Spaß beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels. Lag bestimmt daran, dass ich wieder voll in meinem Element war und sich die Handlung so gut ineinanderfügte. Außerdem bin ich mit der Schreibweise zufriedener, als ich es beim vorigen war. Mir tut leid, dass ich Lucas solche Schmerzen zufügen musste, ich hoffe er verzeiht es mir.

Ruhig lag die seaQuest im Hafen. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und laut Vorschrift mussten mindestens zwei Personen Wache halten, doch es war nur eine da. Piccolo fühlte sich an diesem Abend nicht sonderlich. Bei der Portion Pudding, die er zum Abendessen noch in sich stopfen musste, auch kein großes Wunder. Jedenfalls war es nicht sonderlich schlimm, wenn Lucas allein den Wachdienst an der Schleuse machen musste. So konnte er ungehindert seinen Gedanken nach hängen ohne sich die ganze Zeit über irgendwelches Zeug anzuhören, was ihn sowieso nicht interessierte.

Gut, das war jetzt vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Er war gereizt und verlor daher schneller die Beherrschung. Genau aus dem Grund hatte ihn Captain Hudson auch zur Nachtwache außerhalb der seaQuest abkommandiert. So ein Streit blieb meist Wochen in der Erinnerung der Mannschaft und erst recht, wenn jemand direkt auf der Brücke dem Captain Paroli bietet.

Der junge Ensign grinste in sich hinein. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft sich auch Hudson soweit gefügig zu machen, dass er nicht wegen jedem bisschen ein Disziplinarverfahren am Hals hatte. Jeden anderen aus der Crew hätte er suspendiert oder sich andere Strafen ausgedacht, nur bei Lucas fielen die Strafmandate anders aus. Der Mann wusste, wen er brauchte und wer unersätzlich war und aus dem Grund nutzte der Wissenschaftler das auch ständig aus. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass aus Spaß nicht mal bitterer ernst wurde. Man konnte es auch übertreiben und in einem solchen Fall würde er nicht mit einer Nachtwache davon kommen.

Wie dem auch sei, jetzt hieß es erst einmal sich wieder zu fangen und den Ärger verrauchen zu lassen. Hudson konnte schließlich nichts für ihre Lage und erst recht nicht für die Entscheidungen der UEO. Wenn die ihm kein wissenschaftliches Team zur Verfügung stellen wollten, weil der Krieg an erster Stelle stand, dann hatte sich ein jeder damit abzufinden.

In den Büschen, unweit von seinem Standort entfernt, raschelte es verdächtig. Mit der Waffe im Anschlag ging er langsam auf die Störquelle zu. Laut Vorschrift war er verpflichtet diesem auf den Grund zu gehen.

Was zum Teufel machte er eigentlich hier? Er war Wissenschaftler! Was hatte es ihn da zu interessieren, wenn ein Eichhörnchen mitten in der Nacht durchs Geäst hüpfte? Das mussten doch nur Soldaten tun. Dumm irgendwelchen Regeln folgen. Moment, da war ein Fehler in der Denkweise. Er trug die Uniform eines Soldaten und er hatte auch den Rang eines Militärs. Stimmt, da war etwas, an was er lieber nicht denken wollte, denn das musste in einem Moment geistiger Umnachtung gewesen sein. Er hätte nach der Rückkehr Hyperions doch noch ein wenig warten sollen, bevor er voreilig eine solche Entscheidung traf. Was wäre denn so schlechtes daran gewesen, wenn er genau wie Bridger sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut hätte? Das Erbe von seinem Vater war nun wirklich nicht schlecht und er hätte sicherlich bis er eine Wohnung fand, doch mit dem Geld Monate in einem Luxushotel leben können. Sein Abschluß dazu hätte ihm weitere Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Er war ein ganz schöner Idiot gewesen. Aber auf der seaQuest waren seine Freunde und darum war er geblieben.

Wie vermutet. Gerade als er einen Zweig zur Seite schob, um die Ursache des Raschelns heraus zu finden, eilte ein kleines Eichhörnchen den Stamm des dicken Baumes hinauf. Dumme Vorschriften, denkt er sich, nimmt die Waffe wieder herunter und dreht sich um. In dem Moment schoß die Gestalt, die hinter ihm aufgetaucht war, einen Blitz auf ihn ab und er sank augenblicklich bewusstlos zusammen.

Er lag auf einem kühlen Boden, als er wieder zu sich kam. Der ganze Raum war weiß. Unter ihm fühlte sich der Boden an wie Marmor oder ein seltsam lackierter Stein. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er gemeint in einer Gummizelle zu sein. Nur leider wären dann die Wände gepolstert. Lucas richtete sich langsam auf. Ein starkes Stechen durchfuhr seine Brust und langsam kehrte die Erinnerung daran zurück, was geschehen war. Sein Angreifer war nur ein Schatten in seiner Erinnerung. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wie groß er gewesen ist.

Wo zum Teufel befand er sich nur? Sobald er wieder auf den Beinen war, fuhr er mit der flachen Hand über eine der Wände. Nirgends konnte er so etwas wie eine Tür oder eine andere Art von Öffnung erkennen. Es ist, als wäre er in einem völligen Vakuum eingeschlossen. Doch das ist unmöglich! Er hatte schließlich Luft zum Atmen und von irgendwoher nahm er einen schwachen Luftzug war. Es roch seltsam, leicht metallisch. Wo auch immer hier war, es musste sich in etwas befinden, dass von der natürlichen Atmosphäre der Erde abgeschlossen war, so dass eine künstliche Luftregeneration erforderlich war. Anders konnte er sich den Geruch nicht erklären.

Erneut griff er sich mit der Hand an die Stelle auf seiner Brust, wo ihn der Blitz getroffen hatte. Was auch immer das war, vermutlich ein Elektroschock, es hatte ihn völlig umgehauen. Sein Pal und seine Waffe waren ihm abgenommen worden. Nach einer kurzen Durchsuchung seiner Uniform, stellte er fest auch sonst nichts mehr in seinen Taschen zu haben. Soviel also zum Plan mit dem kreativ sein und eine Schalttafel suchen. Dennoch ließ er nicht locker und tastete weiter den Raum ab, ehe er irgendwann mutlos an einer der Wände gelehnt nach unten sank und den Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie legte. Wenigstens begann der Schmerz in seiner Brust zu schwinden. Er mochte gar nicht wissen, wie das aussah. Als er zuletzt mit einem ihm unbekannten Gerät ruhig gestellt worden war, hatte er einen schönen blauen Fleck behalten.

Müde schloss er die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken treiben. Wer oder was konnte ihn hier eingesperrt haben? Captain Hudson würde unter Garantie einen Anfall bekommen, wenn diese Entführung entdeckt wurde. Vielleicht sind aber auch andere von der Crew in ähnliche Zellen gesperrt worden. Wer konnte das schon wissen? Schließlich hatte man ihn ausgeschaltet, noch bevor er Alarm geben konnte. Bestimmt war das Rascheln im Gebüsch nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen. Nur wie konnte sich der Kerl so an ihn heranschleichen? Es war ein Kiesweg, verdammt! Da musste man doch hören, wenn einer drauf läuft.

Nachdenklich kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe. Ihm fielen tausend Leute ein, die für solch eine Tat in Frage kämen, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen seine Zelle nicht erklären und konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, wer so etwas in seinen Schiffen eingebaut hätte. Das war ja schon alles komisch hier. Selbst seine Armbanduhr hatte man ihm abgenommen und er konnte nicht sagen, wie spät es gerade war oder wieviel Zeit vergangen war, seit er sich wieder bei Bewusstsein befand.

Ein Ratschen und dann befand sich direkt ihm gegenüber ein Mannshoher Durchgang in dem Raum. Langsam erhob er sich. Der Gang dahinter war silbern, mit runden Leuchten, die vom Boden aus den Gang erhellten. Vier Gestalten traten zu ihm herein und da wurde ihm schlagartig klar, warum er den Angreifer nicht gehört hatte. Alles ergab plötzlich einen Sinn.

Fest drückte er sich gegen die rückwärtige Wand, doch die langgliedrigen Wesen in den seltsamen silbernen Umhängen kamen auf ihn zu und packten ihn fest bei den Armen. Anschließend zogen sie ihn aus dem Raum. Er wehrte sich vehement gegen ihren Griff, doch die Gestalten waren allesamt stärker als er. Gehörten sie mit zu der Rasse, die sie auf Hyperion versucht hatte unter falschen Tatsachen auf ihre Seite zu ziehen? Sie sahen ihnen ähnlich, ohne jeden Zweifeln, dennoch waren sie anders. Die von Hyperion sahen den Menschen ähnlicher, aber diese hier nicht. Sie hatten allgemein viel zu lange Glieder und ihre Gesichter wirkten wie die eines Insektes. Nicht so, wie manch einer die normalen Alienerscheinungen beschrieb, nein, mit denen hatten sie keine Ähnlichkeit. Sie wiesen ganz klar Ohren und Nasen auf, dazu waren sie beharrt. Ihre Laute erinnerten an das Zirpen von Grillen.

Kurz vor einer Weggabelung gelang es ihm, sich loszureißen. Er entwendete einem der Wesen seine Waffe und schoß damit auf die Vier. Drei erwischte er direkt und den letzten verfehlte er. Eilig flüchtete er den Gang, den sie ihn gebracht hatten zurück. Nur wenige Meter zuvor, waren sie an einer Art Aufzug vorbei gekommen. Wenn es ihm gelingen würde in ihr Cockpit zu kommen oder einen Hangar, falls sie dies hier besaßen, dann konnte er sich vielleicht von hier einen Weg nach Hause bereiten. Er hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zu Ende gesponnen als eine schrille Sirene die Gänge entlang schallte. Der Vierte musste diesen ausgelöst haben.

Eiligst sah sich Lucas nach rechts und links um. Er hörte Schritte. Von irgendwoher kamen sie bereits an, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Ein Ausweg war nicht in Sicht. Sein Blick fiel auf den Gitterboden, hinter welchem sich die Leuchtquelle für die Gänge befand. In Windeseile hatte er die Gitter angehoben und war in den darunter liegenden Schacht gekrochen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es keine Bewegungssensoren auf diesem Schiff gab.

Der Raum, der sich ihm bot, reichte gerade aus um darin zu kriechen. Schnell suchte er sich eine dunkle Ecke und wartete für einen Moment ab. Über ihm huschten aufgeregte Wachen durch die Gänge. Bestimmt suchten sie ihn. Was auch immer man mit ihm vorhatte, ganz so einfach würde er es ihnen nicht machen. Lieber versuchte er zu flüchten oder ihr Schiff in seine Gewalt zu bekommen. Sie waren weiß Gott nicht die ersten Außerirdischen mit denen er es zu tun bekam, und bisher ließ keine ihrer Handlungen auf einen friedlichen Kontakt schließen. Er würde es nicht so machen und die, die er bisher kannte, sicher auch nicht, neue Freunde wie Gefangene behandeln.

Sobald die Aktivität über ihm etwas nachgelassen hatte, fand er es riskieren zu können, sich weiter in dem Schiff umzusehen. Um seine Sicherheit zu behalten, tat er dies kriechend durch den Hohlraum im Boden. Auf die Weise schaffte er es bis zu einigen Weggabelungen, doch wollte er das Deck, auf welchem er sich gerade befand verlassen, so musste er sein Versteck verlassen. Lucas wartete einen günstigen Moment ab und stieg nach oben. Leise schloss er das Gitter und ging vorsichtig, mit der fremden Waffe voran. Zwei Decks stieg er hinab, dann fand er sich in einem großen Raum wieder. Seltsame, ihm unbekannte Geräte lagen auf einem hohen Tisch nahe der Wand. In der Mitte befand sich eine Vorrichtung, die eine Polsterliege hätte sein können. Was auch immer das hier war, es gefiel ihm gar nicht und er wollte auch nicht wissen, wozu diese ganzen Geräte dienten.

Einen Schritt vor den anderen setzend, ging er weiter in den Raum hinein. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich eine Art Tür. Die erste ihrer Art, die er neben dem Aufzug, hier ausmachte. In sie war ein ovales Bullauge eingelassen. Seine Neugier nicht im Zaum halten zu können, sah er hindurch. Auf der anderen Seite gab es eine Menge elektronischer Schalttafeln. Sein Blick streifte an der Tür hinab und suchte einen Mechanismus, um diesen zu öffnen. Er fand keinen. Mit der Hand drückte er dagegen, vielleicht öffnete sie sich ja dadurch. Auch nichts. Schon suchte er die Wand um die Tür herum ab. Ganz so schnell würde er nicht aufgeben. Hätte er nur weiter auch auf das geachtet, was hinter sich geschah, denn er bemerkte nicht, wie sich wieder einmal eines der Wesen an ihn heran geschlichen hatte. Erst als er das Zirpen nahe seines Ohres vernahm, wurde ihm seine Lage schlagartig klar.

Das Wesen war nicht allein, sondern hatte fast ein Dutzend seiner Artgenossen mitgebracht. Schnell wurde er entwaffnet. Der feste Griff, den einige von ihnen hatten, schien ihm die Blutzufuhr abschneiden zu wollen. Stöhnend vor Schmerz ging er in die Knie. Irgendeiner hatte ihn in den Rücken getreten. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen. Er wurde von der Tür weg geschleift, zu der Polsterliege, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Dort legten sie ihn mit dem Bauch darauf. Fesseln tauchten aus der Liege auf und banden ihn daran fest. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er konnte sich noch nicht einmal annähernd bewegen.

Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder hörte er wirklich höhnisches Lachen von diesen Kreaturen? Wenn das wirklich der Fall war, dann wurde er gerade sehr sauer. Niemand lachte ihn einfach so aus!

Jemand packte seinen Kopf und drehte ihn auf die Seite. Um ihn herum standen noch immer eine ganze Menge von diesen Wesen. Zwei hielten Instrumente in der Hand, die er zuvor noch auf den Tischen liegen gesehen hatte. Sie wollten doch wohl nicht an ihm herum experimentieren? Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Panik keimte in ihm auf, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben und er versuchte sich erneut zu befreien, den Kopf weg zu drehen. Nur er hatte keine Chance. Jemand hielt ihn fest und dann wurde auch sein Kopf an die Liege gefesselt. Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen musste er mit ansehen, wie die zwei Kreaturen die Instrumente näher und näher an seine Schläfe brachten, bis er einen tiefen Schmerz an seinem Kopf verspührte und schließlich etwas warmes, dickliches über die Augenbrauen herunter lief. Diese Wesen machte sich nicht die Mühe das Blut weg zu tupfen.

Er schrie vor Schmerz auf. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen nahm er jede einzelne Bewegung, die sie taten wahr. Schon bald hörte er das unangenehme Knacken, als sie seinen Schädelknochen durchbrachen. Lange würde er das nicht aushalten und das tat er auch nicht. Lucas verlor kurze Zeit nach Beginn der Operation das Bewusstsein.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Verstehst du mich?"

Wer sprach da? Wieso fühlte sich der Boden, auf dem er lag so unendlich kalt an? Musste er schon aufstehen? Er hatte doch einen solch angenehmen Traum gehabt. Es war friedlich gewesen. Keine Angst, keine Schmerzen und auch keine Sorgen. Einfach warm und herrlich.

"Junge, wach auf, das ist nicht der Ort um ein Nickerchen zu machen. Weißt du wo du wohnst? Ich kann dich nach Hause bringen."

Wieder diese Stimme. Sie gehörte eindeutig einem Mann. Jemanden, den er kannte? Nein, dann hätte er ihn nicht gefragt, wo er wohnte. Es half alles nichts, er musste die Augen öffnen. Hell leuchtete der Mond von einem Sternen übersähten Himmel.

"Na endlich, du bist ja doch wach." Sichtlich erleichtert atmete der Mann aus. Er trug einen Tweedanzug und sein Haar begann sich zu lichten. Hier und da konnte man bereits die Haut darunter erkennen, auch wenn außer der sich außerhalb von Lucas' Sichtfeld befindlichen Lichtquelle nichts anderes außer den Sternen war.

Lucas versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch sofort schoß ein heftiger Schmerz durch seine linke Schläfe. Reflexartig griff er mit der Hand danach. Ihm fiel alles wieder ein. Die Entführung, seine Flucht und die darauffolgende Operation. Als er nun aber über die Stelle tastete, konnte er nichts spüren. Rein gar nichts. Es ist, als hätte dies alles nicht statt gefunden.

"Ganz langsam. Mir scheint, als hättest du einen Unfall gehabt. Hat dich einer angefahren und ist dann abgehauen?", fragte der Mann und hielt ihn an den Schultern.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann sagte Lucas unsicher: "Äh.. nein, ich glaube es nicht. Ich ... ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

"Nicht? Auch nicht daran wie du heißt?"

Sollte er ihm jetzt sagen, was er erlebt hatte? Nein, besser nicht, sonst bekam er doch noch die Exklusivausgabe der original Gummizelle zu Gesicht. Er sah hinauf zum Himmel und staunte nicht schlecht, als er neben den Mond, den er bereits entdeckt hatte, einen Planeten entdeckte, der Ähnlichkeit mit dem Saturn hatte. War dies möglich? Der Mann neben ihm sah doch sehr menschlich aus. Konnte er sich dennoch auf einem anderen Planeten befinden? Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es woanders ebenfalls menschliches Leben gab? Soviel er wusste, war dies eine Zahl die fast nicht existent war. Lucas schüttelte dnm Kopf und tat so, als würde er gar nichts wissen. Am besten als erstes heraus finden, was geschehen war, anschließend konnte man über andere Dinge nachdenken.

"Wirklich nicht?"

Erneutes Kopf schütteln.

"Nun, dann ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ich dich für's erste mit zu mir nehme. Da hast du ein Dach über den Kopf und etwas zu Essen. Dein Eltern können wir morgen auch noch suchen. Komm, ich helfe dir." Er griff ihm unter die Achseln und half ihm aufzustehen, was Lucas sehr schwer fiel. Seine Knie fühlten sich an wie warmer Pudding und der kurze Weg zum Gefährt des Mannes, das entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einem Auto hatte, brachte ihn stark außer Atem. Er fühlte sich, als wäre die Schwerkraft auf einmal sehr viel stärker. Erleichtert ließ er sich in den Beifahrersitz des Fremden sinken und ließ sich von ihm zu sich nach Hause bringen.


End file.
